A Night to Remember
by PyraLover99
Summary: This, is a rated M love story, with Rex and Pyra, view at your own Risk.


It was around 10 at night, the gang, Rex,Pyra,Nia,Dromarch,Tora and Poppi, were all sleeping, Rex and Pyra had to share a tent, it was way to cold outside. But then...

Nia: Yawn, hm whats noise. She heard a really quiet noise coming from Rex and Pyra's tent.

Nia gets up.

Dromarch: What's the matter my lady.

Nia: I hear a really quiet noise coming from Rex and Pyra's tent.

Dromarch: I'm sure it's nothing, come on just go back to sleep.

Nia: You're probably right.

Nia falls back to sleep.

About 10 mins later.

Tora wakes up.

Tora: Ahh, Tora is still so pooped out, I hate waking up in the middle of the night.

Poppi: Masterpon whats the matter?

Tora: Nothing Poppi, I just kinda woke up, but..

Poppi: Hey Masterpon see that light over there.

Tora: Yeah thats coming from Rex and Pyra's tent, maybe they got some sort of night light or something.

Poppi walks over to Nia

Poppi: Niapon, wake up.

Nia: Hmm, wha, whats the matter Poppi.

Poppi: See that light coming from Rex and Pyra's tent.

Nia: Ok I'm starting wonder whats going now, cause earlier I woke up and heard a quiet noise coming from in there.

Nia and Poppi walk over to see what was going on, they find a small hole in the tent, so they peak inside and see whats going on

Pyra was on top of Rex, making out with him, kissing him on the lips.

Nia&Poppi: Oh my god.

Rex: Oh Pyra... I love you.

Pyra: Rex, you are so cute, I fell in love the moment we met.

Rex blushes and smiles.

Rex: Oh my this is so amazing.

Pyra: Let's get that shirt off, shall we.

Rex gasps.

Pyra sits on his legs, taking both hands and ripping his shirt off.

Pyra: Oh wow, what do we got here, you got quite the muscles, Rex.

Rex: That's what happens, when you become a salvager for a living.

Pyra starts rubbing her ass on Rex's legs.

Rex's mind: Oh my god, don't get erected, please.

Pyra moves done to Rex's crotch.

Rex's mind: Uhhhh, no way is this happening right now.

Pyra: Say bigboy, wanna take this to the next level.

Nia and Poppi: Ok, I think we better leave these two in peace.

Nia&Poppi walk back over to Tora.

Tora: So what going on over that.

Nia: Well, um, there kind of, uh, lets just say this. There making love.

Tora: Oh my god.

Back over with Rex and Pyra.

Pyra pull's Rex's pants off, she blushes at what she sees.

Pyra: Oh my, is that what's its normally like, or are you just happy to see me?

Rex: Both.

Pyra strokes his dick, and gets faster.

Rex: Uh, fuck yes.

Pyra begins licking his dick, going up and down his shaft, letting pleasure flow through Rex.

Rex moans.

Pyra ends up stroking it so fast that his cum splashes all over her face.

Pyra: Oh my, so thats what it feels like to get some jizz on your face, I fucking love it.

Rex: Yeah, well we should do this again sometime.

Pyra: You bet, we will I never had so much pleasure in my life until now.

Rex pulls up a blanket, wrapping himself up in it.

Pyra: One more thing before we go to sleep.

Pyra gives him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Pyra: Thank you,for making this night, a night to remember Rex.

Rex: I should be thanking you.

Pyra: Teehee, well lets get some sleep.

Rex: U'm Pyra...

Pyra: Yes?

Rex: I...I...love you.

Pyra: Don't be shy to tell me, I feel the same way, good night!

Rex: Goodnight, sweet dreams.

It was 9AM the next day.

Pyra: Oh my, I slept so good.

Rex was still sleeping, snoring and talking.

Rex: "Snoring sounds" Oh, Pyra "Snoring sounds" I love you "Snoring sounds"

Pyra: Awww, he's dreaming about me.

Pyra taps Rex on the shoulder.

Pyra: Wakey, Wakey, Rexy,Rexy.

Rex: Huh, what, morning already.

Huh, wait a second what. Did we, um make love last night.

Pyra: Yes, we did Rex, it was amazing.

Rex: Oh, right I remember now, I must of been pretty tired to forget about it.

Pyra giggled.

Pyra: Come on, lets go ahead and get some breakfast with the others.

Rex and Pyra, open there tent, walking outside.

Nia: Well good morning, cute couple!

Rex and Pyra blush saying, "Uh what do you mean, we aren't uh".

Nia: Oh yeah we heard everything last night.

Rex: Errr, Titans Foot.

Pyra: Ok, fine you got us, me and Rex are madly in love, is there something wrong with that.

Nia: No, not at all, it just came to a surprise thats all.

Tora: Rex Rex and Pyra, no need to be ashamed, love is a beautiful thing.

Rex: Thank's Tora, and...you too Nia.

Pyra grabs both of Rex's hands.

Rex: Huh?

Pyra: Rex last night was truly magical, can I have a kiss?

Does this answer your question, Rex pulls Pyra in, kissing her on the lips.

The rest of the gang just awwww's.

Rex: Now come on Pyra let's get some food.

Pyra Ok, I'm starving lets go.

The End, I hope you enjoyed this, I was asked to make a rated M, story of these two, hope you liked it.


End file.
